lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Company Smackdown
Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump vs Bandai Namco vs Sega vs Disney vs Nickelodeon vs Cartoon Network vs Capcom vs Warner Brothers vs Hasbro vs DreamWorks vs Square Enix vs Sony vs Nitrome vs Teletoon, often called Ultimate Company Smackdown, which is often abbreviated to UCS, is a fighting game that features LOTS of fictional characters from fifteen different companies. Gameplay UCS's gameplay is very similar to gameplay in the Super Smash Bros. ''series. Players or CPU's choose characters to fight with in several different stages. If you fall off the stage, it is a KO. In stock matches, you lose a stock, but in non-stock matches, you lose a point, and anyone who KO'd you gets a point. Each character can double jump, and has a variety of non-special attacks, that include grabbing/throwing. Shields are an available option, as well as items. Shielding and tilting the control stick will allow one to shift their shield, preventing the opponent from hitting them. Shielding right when hit by an attack is a perfect shield that takes no damage. Shielding and completely sliding the control stick left or right will allow one to roll, intangibly moving. Sliding the control stick down initiates a spot dodge. Shielding in the air initiates an air dodge, an intangible fall. If a shield is used for too long or takes too much damage, the shield will break, stunning the character and often leading to their defeat. Grabs can't ever be shielded. Characters have out of shield moves that can be used directly as they drop their shield. Many characters have one or more abilities. Abilities are things they can do that aren't one of their moves. Some abilities are shared between multiple characters, while others are unique to one person. The categories of abilities are mobility abilities, harmful abilities, defensive abilities and miscellaneous abilities. Mobility abilities mostly involve the user being in a certain spot, letting them move in a way that others can't. The five common mobility abilities are wall jumping, crawling, gliding, multiple jumps, and platform boarding. Wall jumping is usable when touching a wall. You can jump off of it by moving in the opposite direction. Before reaching a platform, the height decreases with each jump. Crawling allows the user to move left or right while ducking. Gliding is available to every character with wings, along with select few without them. If in the air, they can glide by moving up. Attacking while gliding leads to a glide attack. Multiple jumps are the least common mobility ability. Users have any number of jumps that is more than two. Platform boarding is a new ability. When on a platform that isn't classified as a main platform, ducking twice lets the character move the platform up to five times through the air, into predetermined slots. If they don't move the platform in two seconds, it can't be moved anymore for that session. If the platform is put into its last slot, it remains for five seconds. The character can walk and dash on a moved platform, but the platform returns to its original place when the boarder leaves it. Harmful abilities don't help the player, they do something to limit the character instead. Defensive abilities grant resistance or immunity to certain things the opponent can do, like categories of attacks. Miscellaneous abilities are every ability that don't fall into one of the previously mentioned categories. UCS's gameplay also possesses several differences from the ''Super Smash Bros. ''series. Each character has a standard special move, side special move, up special that can always be used for recovery, and down special which is often not an attack. UCS introduces the new diagonal special move, an attack performed by pressing the special button along with up/down and left/right. This move will go in the diagonal direction used to perform the move. Ultimate Attacks are Ultimate Company Smackdown's equivalent of Final Smashes. In order to perform an Ultimate Attack, the character must have destroyed an Ultimate Card. Ultimate Cards are tiny, white cards with red arrow shapes on them that fly around wildly, and are a lot harder to catch than Smash Balls. The most common move in the game is easily Flight, an up special. The user recovers by flying wherever they want, granting them nearly infinite recovery. Their flight lasts for three seconds. However, being hit by anything cancels the knockback from that attack, and puts them into a helpless position. Some characters can also fly less limitedly in this way under certain conditions, such as Penguin with a green dragon, reindeer, or rainbow puffle. Other differences are that instead of damage percentages, characters have health bars. Besides falling off the stage, another way to get a KO is to have all 500 of your health go down to 0. When this happens, the character will turn green and fade away. The more damage a character takes, the further they fly after attacks. An optional feature is that if one non-special attack is used five times, with no moves used in between, and with no more than one second in between each time, a character can use Boulder Ball. Boulder Ball is a large rock move that is identical to Ness/Lucas' PK Thunder move, but the boulder does more damage, is harder to control, and doesn't get away until hitting something. This includes items. Modes *'VS': The main mode. Players choose a character and fight on a selected stage, with items allowed or disallowed, with certain frequencies. The stock and/or time can be adjusted. Up to 4 players can play at once, 8 on big stages. Team battles are also an option. **'Special': Random rules can be added, like making everyone large, or giving everyone permanent fire emission. **'Swap': Players choose a determined amount of characters, and can swap between them using taunts. 10 is the maximum amount of characters. **'Steal': Players have coins that drop when they get hit. The player with the most coins wins at the end of the round. *'Online': The player goes online and connects with others. **'For Glory': The players play competitively. **'For Fun': The players play for fun. *'Smack Run': The player has 5 minutes to defeat enemy references in a very large stage. Enemies give boosts to jump, attack, special, speed, defense, and arms when defeated. At the end of the minutes, 3 other characters are chosen to play a game that determines the ultimate winner. *'Smack Tour': This is a board game where players race around the board, collecting fighters. When people cross, they begin a fight. At the end, a final fight will happen, where a new fighter of a player comes in once one of theirs is defeated. *'Tournament': A tournament with up to 64 characters can be set up. *'Classic Mode': The player races through a gauntlet of 10 sets of characters from different series. The final set is Crazy Hand and 20 Mii Fighters. *'All-Star Mode': The player fights ALL the characters, with recovery in between each round. Each round is a year where everyone who debuted in that year is fought, making some rounds very easy and some very hard. See here for info. *'Training': The player fights another character that does not move. They can test out their special moves, and make items appear at any time. *'Stage Builder': The player can build up to 50 new stages in this mode. *'Character Builder': The player can build up to 50 new characters in this mode, using parts from playable fighters. They can use moves from any other fighter, and can change the name, appearance, damage, knockback, and effects of each move. To prevent built characters from being overpowered, there is a certain amount of damage, knockback, and effects that can be distributed through each move. *'Masterpiece': Here, the player can play demos of video games and watch clips of TV shows and movies. *'The Most Ultimate Attack': The player fights a CPU. Ultimate Cards are the only item allowed, at a very high frequency. Ultimate Cards and Ultimate Attacks can be present with each other to no limit. The goal is to upgrade your Ultimate Attack nine times. To do this, you must break an Ulimate Card and use your Ultimate Attack while another Ultimate Attack of yours is still in play. The CPU will also try to do this, and if they do, you lose. There are no stocks or time limits. *'Smackers United': The (undeniably long) story mode. See here for info. Characters Nintendo Starter Unlockable Shōnen Jump Starter Unlockable Bandai Namco Starter Unlockable Sega Starter Unlockable Disney Starter Unlockable Nickelodeon Starter Unlockable Cartoon Network Starter Unlockable Capcom Starter Unlockable Warner Brothers Starter Unlockable Hasbro Starter Unlockable DreamWorks Starter Unlockable Square Enix Starter Unlockable Sony Starter Unlockable Nitrome Starter Unlockable Teletoon Starter Unlockable Stages Starter Unlockable Items *Assist Trophy *Aussie Beef *Back Shield *Banana Peel *Barrel *Barrel Cannon *Beam Sword *Beehive *Beetle *Blast Box *Bob-omb *Bombchu *Book of Peace *Boomerang *Bullet Bill *Bumper *Bunny Hood *Burst Sleep Star *Capsule *Card *Cloaking Device *Cluster Bomb *Combuster *Cracker Launcher *Crate *Cucoo *Daybreak *Deku Nut *Dhylec *Dino Medal *Dragoon *Drill Arm *Duel Disk *Experiment Pod *Fairy Bottle *Fan *Fire Bar *Fire Flower *Fish Head Pizza *Flipper *Franklin Badge *Freezie *Golden Hammer *Gooey Bomb *Grass *Green Brick *Green Shell *Gust Bellows *Hammer *Heart Container *Hocotate Bomb *Home-Run Bat *Hothead *Hypno-Pendulum *Infinite Pizza Slice *Infinity Sided Die *Impact Dial *Invisibility Stone *Khezu Horn+ *Killer Eye *Lightning Bolt *Love-Love Stick *Marshmallow *Marshmallow of Toxic Loserdom *Maxim Tomato *Mega Mushroom *Metal Box *Mike *Motion-Sensor Bomb *Mr. Saturn *Orange Brick *Ore Club *Parasol *Party Ball *Pickaxe *Pitfall *Po Adversary *Poison Mushroom *POW Block *Proton Drum *Rainbow Sword *Ray Gun *Red Shell *Reversing Mirror *Rocket Belt *Rolling Crate *Sandbag *Siren Beetle *Smart Bomb *Smoke Bomb *Soccer Ball *Spinner *Spiny Shell *Spring *Star Rod *Starman *Steel Diver *Super Leaf *Super Mushroom *Super Scope *Superspicy Curry *Switch Axe *Team Healer *Timer *Triple Star *Ultimate Card *Unira *Vibrachip *Warp Star *WB Shield *Weekly Shonen Jump #1 *X Bomb *Zhou Deng Soul Gem Assist Trophies Nintendo Starter Unlockable Shōnen Jump Starter Unlockable Disney Starter Cards Monsters Trophies ''Main article: ''Ultimate Company Smackdown/Trophies Every series with a playable character, and a few series without playable characters, have trophies that are unlocked in unspecific ways. Each trophy depicts a character, concept, or item, as well as giving info about what it depicts. Tier List ''Main article: Ultimate Company Smackdown/Tier List The tier list takes into account the capabilities of every playable character to determine who are the best and worst characters, ranked factually. A character's placement is determined mostly by the amount of positive matchups that they have. Enemies Bosses Bosses can't be grabbed, not even with command grabs. They also take no knockback, so smackers must rely on health depletion. Bosses have 400 health. Category:Games Category:Solo Games Category:Umbrella Games